United States
Ranked by largest carrier. AT&T 'Default data rate' * $0.01 per 5 KB More information 'Data feature packs' DATA feature packs are for monthly based prepaid plans. AT&T stopped providing DATA feature packs for daily based prepaid plans according to their web. I have used DATA feature with 10c/min plan and 2USD/day daily plan. It seems this is no longer available to daily plan users. Prices updated as at 18 April 2012 (AT&T announces new GoPhone data packages): * $5.00 / 50 MB (was 10 MB) * $15.00/ 200 MB (was 100 MB) * $25.00/ 1 GB (was 500 MB) You can start by purchasing the 100mb package, and if you renew with the 10mb package within 30 days you can keep your leftover bandwidth.You cannot renew using this method more than three times. After the third time, you must order the 100 MB package to retain your leftover bandwidth. AT&T PayAsYouGO Dataplan does not work for Blackberry in the US. More information I had GoPhone plan with the 15 usd/100mb option. Maybe that link is outdated When refilling your account, different denominations have different expirations: *$10 - $15: 30 days *$25 - $50: 90 days *$100: 365 days If you only use your account sparingly, be aware that if you don't top up within 60 days after expiration, the entire account will be terminated automatically (and your SIM will be unusable) ... 'Availability' * AT&T SIMs can be purchased in their own shops. If you go to a mall kiosk, they will attempt to charge you for the SIM. Instead, go to a brick and mortar AT&T store (Store locator) where they will give you the SIM for free without a topup (this was done at 2 different AT&T stores November 2012). Do not tell them that you have an iPhone. Nokia Lumia 900 uses a micro sim if you have to give a model name. * If you would like to get it sorted before you depart you can purchase AT&T PAYG SIMs online from mobipassport.com. They include instructions to help you through the activation process, add credit and enable data plans (even for iPhone). * An alternative are sites like ebay where you can buy the SIM cards even abroad. Topping up can be done on sites like prepaid.com or callingmart.com * To keep the SIM active for 12 months, you are only required to top up with a single $100 topup card (you cannot from what's online, top up with multiples of anything less than $100. 'SIM sizes' * Mini, Micro and Nano SIMs exist. used Frequencies *2G (GSM/GPRS/EDGE): 850 and 1900 MHz *3G (UMTS/HSPA): 850 and 1900 MHz *4G (LTE): 700 and 1700/2100 MHz(AWS) 'Tethering' Will work on a GoPhone SIM provided you have purchased the data plan. 'iPhone specific information' UPDATE: July 2013 AT&T now offers pre-paid SIM cards for the iPhone 4 and iPhone 5. You can simply walk in to an AT&T store with your unlocked iPhone and buy a SIM card as part of their 4G network. However, many iPhone 5s from Europe and Asia operate on a different LTE frequency (band) than AT&T such that you may encounter some difficultly getting true LTE speeds. There have also been sporadic reports of overseas users returning to the country of residence and having to hard reset their iPhones to get LTE service operational again in their home country (due to using AT&T cards during an American vacation). The following instructions below demonstrated how to get AT&T working prior to the change announced in 2013. They remain on this site should you encounter difficulty with the new procedure for AT&T. * The AT&T sales reps can be reluctant to sell you a pay as you go plan if you have an iPhone. Say that you come from another country (like Italy, Belgium, Canada) where iPhones are sold factory unlocked. That argument usually works. AT&T reps will sell you a SIM for an unlocked iPhone but will not guarantee that you can use it with a data plan -- don't be daunted though; they either don't know or won't tell you how to change the APN. * Once you have the SIM you need to set up your iPhone properly: ** Create a custom APN on a Mac/PC computer using Apple's (free) iPhone Configuration Utility, as described here. ** Or, if you have wifi access you can download a pre-prepared APN directly to your iPhone by visiting Craig Whitmore's excellent iPhone APN Changer site in the phone's web browser. Choose: Custom APN > Carrier = US - AT & T > Create Profile, then install it. * More instructions for the AT&T GoPhone: Activiating your GoPhone before arriving to the USA You can activate your phone using this link (when asked for your phone's IMEI, you can simply enter "111111111111111" = 15 times "1"). After the activation process, you are given the option to charge your GoPhone account using a credit card. Please note that you can use this option also with a non-USA credit card, even though it only let you choose "USA" as the country. Simply enter any address in the USA (such as your hotel's address). When you are asked for the billing address ZIP code, I entered my REAL (non-USA) ZIP code, and when asked for last 4 digits of SSN (Social Security Number), I entered "1234". This worked successfully for me, and my account was charged. However, I could NOT choose the data plan I wanted to: AT&T GoPhone does not work while on roaming outside USA (except in Canada and Mexico). In order to set your data plan on the web site, you need to log-in using phone number and PIN code. A temporary PIN code is given to you when you activate your phone, but when you try to log-in to your account, it sends you a SMS with a new PIN code, and it asks you to enter it. Because you are not in the USA, and your phone doesn't work in roaming, you don't receive the new PIN code, and you can't use it. To resolve this, I called AT&T number: +1-800-331-0500 (maybe also +1-800-901-9878), and after entering my GoPhone number, I asked for "More Options" and then for "Customer Care". When a person answered me, I explained my issue (being out of the USA, and don't have the PIN code). I asked them to add the data plan to my account. In order to make sure it is really me, they asked when was the last time I charged my account and what was the amount. After I told it to them, they added the data plan to my account. Please note that this is efective immediately, and is for 30 days, so you would like to do that as close to your trip as possible. IPAD specific plan 4G/LTE specific plans are available if setup directly from the ipad. However they need a US credit card. The way around this is to go into any supermarket or BestBuy and buy a VISA giftcard with $30 loaded. You can then use this to signup. $30 gives you 3gb for 30 days. Use your hotel address when asked for an address, but make sure the email address you give is valid. 'T-Mobile Last update: 3.6.14' Call center: Florida Service Quality: Crap (had to get a supervisor) 'Prepaid data only SIM ' no data on the go no pay per day for data same prices for contract or not http://www.t-mobile.com/cell-phone-plans/mobile-internet.html 25mb per $1 (500mb for $20) without sim card, you have to get wifi hotspot device comes in usb (call rocket) clamshell (stick) 'Monthly4G (No Annual Contract)' * $70 / month - Unlimited voice / text / data (No Data Caps at 4G speed) * $60 / month - Unlimited voice / text / data (first 2.5GB at 4G speed, then service is slowed to 2G) * $50 / month - Unlimited voice / text / data (first 500MB at 4G speed, then service is slowed to 2G) * $30 / month - 100 Minutes voice/ Unlimited text / Data (First 5 GB at 4G speed, then service is slowed to 2G) T-Mobile Monthly4G plans 'Availability' Can be purchased in store, no ID needed. SIM costs $10 (comes with ~$3 credit). Some stores charge $30 for the SIM so be careful. Apparently, the stores just charge whatever they feel like. You can also purchase the SIM online from T-mobile for $10: Accounts can be terminated at any time at a T-Mobile store, by phone via My T-Mobile or online chat support with a T-Mobile consultant. You should sign upfor your My T-Mobile account whilst in the US because the password is sent via SMS which is not accessible when roaming outside of T-Mobile coverage. Store locator 'Speed' LTE, 4G and 3G speeds require your phone to support AWS UMTS (1700/2100 Mhz), otherwise you will only get 2.5G EDGE (requires 1900 MHz GSM PCS supported phone). Many high-end Nokia phones like the N8 and N9 support AWS, as do international flagship models from other manufacturers such as the Samsung Galaxy Nexus / Google Nexus 4. Only the Apple iPhone 5 (A1428) supports AWS since T-Mobile introduced the phone on 12th of April 2013. There is a list on the web which include approximately all AWS devices. Got great 3G (HSDPA) speeds on an European Samsung Google Galaxy Nexus (late 2011 model). 1900 MHZ supported 3G areas '''(means that your iPhone will work in these cities)' These are HSPA+ 21 networks, not the HSPA+ 42 T-Mobile's native network supports T-Mobile's 49 UMTS 1900 cities cover 142 million people, and the network is still growing. Here's the list as of March 15, 2013. 1. Ann Arbor, MI 2. Atlanta, GA 3. Austin, TX 4. Baltimore, MD 5. Boston, MA 6. Cambridge, MA 7. Chicago, IL 8. Dallas, TX 9. Denver, CO 10. Detroit, MI 11. Fort Lauderdale, FL 12. Fort Worth, TX 13. Fresno, CA 14. Houston, TX 15. Kansas City, KS/MO 16. Las Vegas, NV 17. Los Angeles, CA 18. Miami, FL 19. Minneapolis-St. Paul, MN 20. Modesto, CA 21. Napa, CA 22. New York, NY 23. Newark, NJ 24. Oakland, CA 25. Orlando, FL 26. Philadelphia, PA 27. Phoenix, AZ 28. Providence, RI 29. Reno, NV 30. Richmond, VA 31. Sacramento, CA 32. Salinas, CA 33. San Antonio, TX 34. San Diego, CA 35. San Francisco, CA 36. San Jose, CA 37. Santa Ana, CA 38. Santa Cruz, CA 39. Santa Rosa, CA 40. Seattle, WA 41. Springfield, MA 42. St. Cloud, MN 43. Stockton, CA 44. Tampa, FL 45. Tucson, AZ 46. Vallejo, CA 47. Virginia Beach, VA 48. Warren, MI 49. Washington, DC '''SIM sizes' * Mini SIMs exist. Micro SIM are supported by T-Mobile US. used Frequencies *2G (GSM/GPRS/EDGE): 850 and 1900 MHz *3G (UMTS/HSPA): 1700 and 1900 MHz *4G (LTE): 1700 MHz 'Tethering' *Yes. 'iPhone' *T-Mobile 3G is not compatible with iPhones in a majority of the USA. * They will officially support the iPhone some time in 2013. Current speculation points to an April-May timeframe. As of February 2013, 3G reception compatible with iPhone devices has been expanded into a majority of major US cities. A complete list of 3G reception sightings can be found at www.airportal.de Category:Straight Talk Category:Country Category:T-Mobile 'Lycamobile' Lycamobile is a Full MVNO on the T-Mobile Network and provide prepaid No Contract plans.They have the less expensive rates in the United States for international calls, and are very competitive for data. Plans: 'Availability:' Lycamobile SIM cards can be found in stores, and can also be ordered on simtravelusa.com with worldwide fast shipping for €2 or on lycamobile.us with shipping to the United States only at $7. You can buy refills on lycamobile.us or http://www.recharge.com/en-US/lyca-mobile-refill/ Virgin Mobile Broadband2Go (No Annual Contract) 'Data rate' * 200 MB 3G / Unlimited WIMAX - $5/day * 2 GB 3G / Unlimited WIMAX - $35/month * 5 GB 3G / Unlimited WIMAX - $55/month You must buy one of the devices (MiFi or USB Stick). Must buy a WiMax capable device to get unlimited WiMax NOTE: Virgin Mobile reserves the right, without notice, to temporarily limit throughput speeds when WiMax usage passes 10GB. http://www.virginmobileusa.com/mobile-broadband/broadband2go.html 'Availability' * Store Locator 'Tethering' *No SIM cards, CDMA. 'SIM'PLE Mobile T-Mobile MVNO 'Plans' Only Data * $25/30 days: 750 MB at 4G speeds * $45/30 days: 2 GB at 4G speeds Data with Voice * $40/30 days: Unlimited nationwide talk, text, 3G data * $50/30 days: Unlimited nationwide talk, text, 4G data As of 20120202, Simple Mobile states that the data with voice plans have no restrictions in data usage, they will not throttle or cut off usage after a certain mount of data transferred. However, people have reported otherwise. More information 'Availability' * SIMPLE Mobile SIMs can be purchased for $13 in their own shops or online. Store locator Note: So far name and address are not required to buy a SIM card or top off cards. 'SIM sizes' Both Mini and Micro are available. 'Tethering' Not supported. 'Frequency' Simple Mobile shared the same cell network as T-Mobile. All unlocked T-Mobile phones should work fine with Simple Mobile. * 850 MHz * 1900 MHz * 1700 MHz * 1900 MHz Warning : Iphones (v4 included) will only operate at 2G but not 3G or 4G as they dnot not support the 1700Mhz or 1900MHz simple mobile network (which is actually the T-Mobile network), more information 'Cellular Data' *APN: simple *Username: blank *Password: blank *MMS#SAPN: simple *Username: blank *Password: blank *MMSC: http://smpl.mms.msg.eng.t-mobile.com/mms/wapenc *MMS Proxy: 216.155.165.50:8080 *MMS Message Size: 1048576 *MMS UA Prof URL:http://www.apple.com/mms/uaprof.rdf *iPhone 4S Deals [http://www.mysimplemobile.com/Support-Center.aspx More information --> go to 'Phone programming'] Red Pocket Mobile AT&T MVNO 'Data rate' * $54.99 - unlimited talk/text/mms with 1GB of mobile web 'Availability' * http://goredpocket.com/ * Amazon - SIM is 68 cents on amazon vs $10 on their website 'SIM sizes' * unknown 'Tethering' *unknown. Straight Talk Walmart and TracFone Joint MVNO with both AT&T and T-mobile spectrum NOTE: As of August 2012 Straight Talk SIMs are not a stock item in many WalMart stores (call ahead to check) and despite what the payment form indicates, the Straight Talk site does not accept purchases with non-US credit cards. A workaround is to buy a Wal-mart giftcard from a Wal-mart store and use this to purchase the SIM on Walmart.com. More info, including how to setup the iphone on Straighttalk when you get the SIM card here. 'Data rate '(August 2013) * $60 / month - unlimited talk international/text/mms/mobile web * $45 / month - unlimited talk nationwide/text/mms/mobile web * $30 / month - 1000 minutes nationwide talk/1000 text and picture messages nationwide/30MB of mobile web. (bring your own device plans AKA SIM card plans not eligible) 'Availability' Both AT&T and T-mobile compatible SIMS are available for purchase. Unlocked GSM phones that work in the 850 and 1900 MHz bands also can be used. *http://www.straighttalk.com/ShopSims 'SIM sizes' * Both micro and mini SIM available 'Tethering' *Not allowed H2O Wireless AT&T MVNO 'Data rate '(Sept 2012) * Monthly Plans ** $60 / month - unlimited talk/text/mms with unlimited of data ** $50 / month - unlimited talk/text/mms with 2G of data unlimit intl talk $40 intl talk credit ** $40 / month - unlimited talk/text/mms with 1G of data $20 Int'l talk credit free int'l text* ** $30 / month - unlimited talk/text/mms with 500MB of data $5 int'l talk credit free int'l text * Daily Plans: $2 / day - unlimited talk/text without data/mms * Minute Plans: $0.05 per minute/text; $0.10 per MMS; $0.30 per MB; minute expiration depends on what denomination you b uy 'Frequency' GSM 850/1900 'Availability' *https://www.h2owirelessnow.com *http://www.kddimobilesim.com/ (Japanese-language site, H2O Wireless's parent company is a subsidiary of KDDI) *Amazon ($0.67 vs $10 on H2O's website) *Ebay SIM sizes * Both micro and mini SIM available 'Tethering' *yes Truphone T-Mobile MVNO 'Rates' *Calls to local landlines will be charged at: $0.15/min *Calls to local mobiles will be charged at: $0.15/min *Receiving a call will be charged at: $0.15/min *Sending an SMS will be: $0.10/sms *Receiving an SMS will be: FREE *Data usage will be: $0.15/MB SIM sizes *Nano, micro and mini SIM are available. Availability Can be purchased on: http://www.truphone.com/en-US/Products/Tru-for-you/Buy-a-Tru-SIM-card/ Travelers Mobile For travelers to the USA, from anywhere ''' '''US Plans/Products Travelers Mobile offers 9 plans for Travelers to the USA. All use the AT&T network, so speed and coverage is better than T-Mobile. Pay as you Go plans are for 30, 90, 180 and 365 days with all Calling in the US and to Canada at $0.10 per min. Data is $0.30 per MB. Unlimited plans are for 7, 15 or 30 days with data up to 3GB per 30 days. All Travelers Mobile plans are sold with all inclusive pricing. This means Shipping, Tax, SIM and Activation is all included in the price you see. Starting as low as $29.95 for 30 days Pay as you Go to 30 days unlimited calling and text plus 3GB data for $79.95 everything included. . UK Plans/Products Travelers Mobile offers a simple plan for Travelers to the UK. Pay as you Go plans with all Calling in the UK at 10p per min. Data is 30p per MB. Like USA plans All Travelers Mobile plans are sold with all inclusive pricing. This means Shipping, Tax, SIM and Activation is all included in the price you see. Starting as low as $ 24.95 for 30 days Pay as you Go everything included. . Canada Plans/Products Travelers Mobile offers a simple plan for Travelers to Canada. Pay as you Go plans with calling within Canada at $0.40 per minute, all texts cost $0.25 per text message and data cost between $0.06 and $0.14 per MB. World Travel Travelers Mobile sells world SIMs and world data SIMs with coverage in over 200 countries. Availability' Can be purchased on the website , or at authorized dealers across Canada. Speed' In The USA the same as AT&&T SIM sizes § Standard, Micro SIM is available, Nano SIM cut for $5.00 extra fee. Tethering' § Yes Devices Devices must be GSM unlocked and have an open SIM slot. Ready SIM Prepaid, Anonymous, Disposable SIMs ''' Ready SIM is ideal for people who want wireless service in the USA, but without committing to a lengthy contract, or are wary of sharing personal information. Now you don't have to give out your primary phone number when posting to Craigslist, social media, or dating sites. With Ready SIM, you have a '''temporary, disposable phone number to use at any time. It's also perfect for international travelers who want to avoid excessive roaming rates, and for corporate clients who need to provide an instant mobile solution for short-term projects and teams. Plans/Products All ReadySIM products are auto-activating. When plugged in, a user can send an SMS with their ZIP code to the 7850 short code to recieve a local number, or wait 10 minutes to be assigned a generic US phone number without having to input any information. ReadySIM offers § 7 Days Talk & Text with 500MB data for $25.00 § 14 Days Talk & Text with 1GB of data for $35.00 § 30 Days Talk & Text with 2GB of data for $55.00 There are also 3, 7, 14, and 30 day SIM cards available with Unlimited Talk & Text, and no data. Availability' Can be purchased on the website: www.readysim.com as well as on Amazon There are also a range of retail locations and independent dealers selling the SIMs, usually for the same price as the corporate MSRP. Speed' 4G & 3G speeds require your phone to support AWS UMTS (1700/2100 Mhz), otherwise you will only get 2.5G EDGE (requires 1900 MHz GSM PCS supported phone). Many high-end Nokia phones like the N8 and N9 support AWS, as do international flagship models from other manufacturers such as the Samsung Galaxy Nexus / Google Nexus 4. No Apple devices support AWS. Got great 3G (HSDPA) speeds on an European Samsung Google Galaxy Nexus (late 2011 model). SIM sizes § Currently is only available in standard 2FF size § Micro SIMs will be available as of March 2013. § Nano SIMs will be available as of April 2013 Used Frequencies' § 2G (GSM/GPRS/EDGE): 850 and 1900 MHz § 3G (UMTS/HSPA): 1700 and 1900 MHz § 4G (LTE): 1900 MHz Tethering' § Yes Devices Devices must be GSM unlocked and have an open SIM slot. Roam Mobility A T-Mobile MVNO for travelers to the USA from Canada Plans/Products Roam Mobility is reloadable SIM. Pay only when you travel. All Plans are prepaid with Unlimited Talk and Text within the US, and in to Canada § 1 Day Talk & Text with 100MB data for $3.95 § 3 Days Talk & Text with 300MB of data for $11.95 § 7 Days Talk & Text with 700MB of data for $27.95 § 14 Days Talk & Text with 1.4GB of data for $48.95 § 30 Days Talk & Text with 3GB of data for $89.95 Roam Mobility also offers Data Only plans. § 500MB data for $29.95 § 1 GB of data for $39.95 § 2GB of data for $59.95 § 5GB of Data for $99.95 There are also 1, 3, 7, 14, and 30 day SIM cards available with Unlimited Talk & Text, and no data. Availability' Can be purchased on the website www.roammobility.com. There are also a range of retail locations and independent dealers selling the SIMs, usually for the same price as the corporate MSRP. Speed' 4G & 3G speeds require your phone to support AWS UMTS (1700/2100 Mhz), otherwise you will only get 2.5G EDGE (requires 1900 MHz GSM PCS supported phone). Many high-end Nokia phones like the N8 and N9 support AWS, as do international flagship models from other manufacturers such as the Samsung Galaxy Nexus / Google Nexus 4. No Apple devices support AWS. Got great 3G (HSDPA) speeds on an European Samsung Google Galaxy Nexus (late 2011 model). SIM sizes § Micro SIM is available, comes with adapter for Standard SIM (2FF) Used Frequencies' § 2G (GSM/GPRS/EDGE): 850 and 1900 MHz § 3G (UMTS/HSPA): 1700 and 1900 MHz § 4G (LTE): 1700 MHz Tethering' § Yes Devices Devices must be GSM unlocked and have an open SIM slot. Roam Mobility offers the Breeze Phone on its website. Breeze phone is a GSM Unlocked, Dual-SIM device. Roam also sells a Liberty Mobile Hotspot for $129.95. The Liberty Mobile Hotspot is compatible with Roam’s SIM. Giant spreadsheet of all GSM providers and MVNOs If you go on ebay, they sell all of the sims for less than $1. Most can activate online. If you need a USA credit card, you can purchase a prepaid VISA or Mastercard at any CVS or convienience store. All plans are sold on a 30 day period unless otherwise stated. For more info, google them. Category:Straight Talk Category:Country Category:T-Mobile